onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Staw-Hat Luffy
Virginity TEH MINE. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 22:23, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Yo, Awe Uh, as you know, I am kind of sick because of my allergy. ._. I don't know if I would be able to go online later, but in any case that I can't, at least you know the reason why. ._. And I remember that you said earlier that Basara's article is complete. Well, it's 95% complete. I just have to expand and reference the relationships section; and once that it's done, then yeah, it's complete. Again, I apologize for the delay. PS: If you see any mistakes in here, that's because I am using my iPod. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 09:44, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I will. Thanks a lot! Though again, sorry for the delay. ._. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:07, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Calling your attention~ Message me once you're online. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 06:06, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Go to our wiki ~ --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 07:35, September 9, 2013 (UTC) one more t'ill the big one 29,999 o_'O' impressive-- 21:01, September 9, 2013 (UTC) *No response* *Kills you* >:/ --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:49, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ I messaged you on our wiki! ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:53, September 12, 2013 (UTC) *Slaps you* --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:55, September 12, 2013 (UTC) *Whips you* ಠ_ಠ --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:57, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I didn't know that Awe is a masochist. In that case.. *whips you again* --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 11:01, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I still have something to discuss, goddamit. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 11:11, September 12, 2013 (UTC) *Gets annoyed* Never mind. I'll wait for you later, or when I get on on chat. :/ --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 11:20, September 12, 2013 (UTC) So how's that chatban working out for you, you "happy motherfucker"? 16:50, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Image renaming script Hey Straw-Hat Luffy, was just curious what happened here that caused it to update the link but not rename the image. What steps did you go through to produce that? Thanks! — Foodbandlt (talk) 18:34, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :Ahh, alright. Thanks for letting me know. — Foodbandlt (talk) 18:51, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ha ha...NO! NO, I am not stalking Nova! :D I saw his avatar on the chat window and I am like...who the hell would choose this kind of avatar! Curiosity killed Zori >_> 19:30, September 12, 2013 (UTC)Zori One more refresh Hey Staw, there's one more fake broken file link I'd really appreciate it if you could fix by refreshing. I'd honestly do it myself, but it's actually on one of your blogs. Thanks! 00:53, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Refs Ok. Then I will just add instead of adding just references.--Shay.avigad.1 (talk) 13:54, September 13, 2013 (UTC) re:Temp Admin Request (Again) Granted. Thanks for your efforts. 23:45, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Send. Me. A. Message. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:24, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Prefer talking now, or later? You're busy, after all. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:31, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Are you on chat? I will discuss it to you on there. :P --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:34, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Empty Section Sure..but i think the template's too big,get on chat :d-- RE:Recent talk Are you talking about this ? I don't think there is any issue, just try it out. Also, I'm pretty sure that if those edits were bot edits, they wouldn't mess up the list... ;) Last thing, if you want to open a discussion about it, I think the talk page is enough. re:Wtf Yeah that was stupid of me. I forgot to check what links to it before renaming it. Thanks for catching that; I won't make that mistake again. 23:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC) re:Colored Manga Covers Alright, then. Didn't realize that. 06:41, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Make over.. ..Done. Message me once you're on line. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 03:19, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Want to see the /crappy/ output now? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 06:34, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat, then. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 06:36, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh Look It's Staw I know what I did last night as well. I told Asura what I thought of him. I then had a beer, watched some youtube, and went to sleep content. 15:58, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Staw, my parents have told me that for as long as I can remember. I'm used to it. XD 16:15, September 16, 2013 (UTC) History Renaissance Hey dude. Thanks for wanting to help. For some extra images, maybe showing Mozu and Kiwi with the defeated Jurymen. I know there is a manga image of it (Chapter 399, page 4), but I'm not sure about anime. I have an image of Zambai and Paulie defeating Baskerville that I can upload in a few days, but it is from the manga. I will let you know if there are any others that I come up with. Thanks again for helping out. Montblanc Noland (talk) 19:54, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Helping With Your Project Thanks! MN will handle the refferances but some pictures would be cool. I just finished Franky Family Zambai and Mozu and Kiwi you can start with those. Next will be the galley la and then Enel's enforcers. Feel free to gather the pics and I'll keep you informed when the projects are ready so you can add them. MN is typically the project leader so I pass all the updates on his talk page. Thanks Many thanks for birthday wishes! 16:33, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Warning Your attitude in the forums and other talk pages in the past is rude and completely disrespectful. What's also disrespectful is how you treat our rules and guidelines; opening a poll (this isn't your first) without any support. You've been warned countless times. Stop it now. You shouldn't have to be told what to do. 02:42, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Warning Please refrain from insulting others on talk pages and forums, as you have been doing in Forum:Inactive Users With Rights. It's not how you discuss things with people, and it creates a hostile environment here on the wiki. 02:47, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Your Attitude on Discussions Lately Staw, what's gotten into you? You've been sarcastic, very rude, and highly disrespectful on forums and talks. Really, it's unacceptable, and against our rules. You should know this already, considering how long you've been on this wiki. If this keep up, your attitude will bite you in the ass, so try to keep a respectful and kind attitude, alright? 02:55, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Warning Your disregard of the rules and regulations has been considered unacceptable, and your attitude on forums and talk are considered rude as well. Please refrain from doing so any further. 03:20, September 18, 2013 (UTC) BANSTAW BANSTAW 16:23, September 18, 2013 (UTC) BANSTAW 16:24, September 18, 2013 (UTC) . . . . . .banstaw. . . . . 16:29, September 18, 2013 (UTC) BANSTAW 17:31, September 18, 2013 (UTC) So much love *^* 19:28, September 18, 2013 (UTC) BAN LELOUCH 03:45, September 19, 2013 (UTC) You ruined it ;( 09:42, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :D 09:55, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Use Also why the heck am I replying here... 09:56, September 19, 2013 (UTC) *Bandwagon*'''''BANSTAW HARDER*Bandwagon*''. WU out - 19:54, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: *Waves* Yay~! *Waves back* --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 13:02, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Work Yo Awe, I am senidng this through my iPod, since my laptop is out for repair, and it might last up tp 2 - 3 days. :/ I am trying my best to fill out some of the summary in my sandbox, but yeah, it isn't an easy task. :/ I've been working for almost 1 hour now, but I haven't reach half of the manga. I will finish my summary work once I got my laptop back. Sorry. T^T --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 18:37, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Yo! Just chose you randomly for my 1000th edit! \(*^*)/ Yuki Hey Staw! Could you please go to the talk page on the Yuki Yuki no Mi page? As the Manga image was there first, it has to stay. Continuing edit wars is never a good thing. Thanks! 13:21, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Staw! Still waiting on that response. Thanks! 18:46, September 27, 2013 (UTC) re: Digitally Colored Chaps In Italian Thanks for the heads up, but as far I'm concerned I actually prefer English translations and wiki-wise being fan-made they are not relevant. Is there a complete compilation online (original/English/whatever) though? It can be useful as reference. Re:Huh Now you want to stop people from talking about users while that user isn't around? Good luck with that, mate. 20:39, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Italian Coloured Images Since the text bubbles on the coloured images you've been uploading have been blanked out, those images should be in the Scanlation Images category. They're still allowed since we don't have raws of the non-sample chapters, but they need to be put in the category so they can be easily replaced later if raws become available. Cheers, 10:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) That's fine, those images you mentioned don't need to go in the category. 11:01, September 29, 2013 (UTC) re:Unreleased Content Sorry, I guess I just forgot about it. I'll unlock it now. Feel free to bump it if necessary. 15:08, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dat Avi Yeah.. thought it was funny at first but I'm kinda tired of it already. Think I'm gonna change it soon. Any suggestions?? Too bad the betting is off lately, I'd like to get a funny one by losing :P. There. When you said badass, that's the first thing that came to mind. (*^*) Pica's pic Hey could you change Pica's pic on the Donquixote family template and put this one? seems more accurate. Thanks. I still have to learn how to deal with templates ^^ the game yes, list all of the characters you recognize and i will let you choose my avi-- 17:23, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Z doesnt count, but if you find another one then pick an avi and i'll wear it as soon as i get back-- 17:46, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ok you win-- 17:48, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Luffy Image Hey Staw, how have you been? I'm posting in regard to this talk page. There's a clear majority of 6-1, and I'm pretty sure we close them as this point. Can you explain why you're reverting (maybe you're typing a big post about why we should use the old one? If so, please tell me and I'll be fine with it being open). ' Thanks for reading! 17:28, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the birthday greeting Staw-chan, happy to get your greeting and thank you for it. Have a nice day & time. 06:07, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Question your modship. The images on the One Piece World Collectable Figure page look like they're being cut off. Has something changed on the main site or can you tell if it's actually isolated to that one page? Thanks! The Real Bob Loblaw (talk) 23:26, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Morgan Hey Staw. How's your weekend going? Could you please give a more elaborate reason on File:Morgan Portrait.png. It's nice to know why somebody is reverting, instead of just a "not at all". It's all part of making sure things are explained elaborately, and no details of discussion are left out. Thanks! 17:14, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't really understand your reason. Any particular reason why not? (P.S., hope your weekend is going well.) 17:17, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Alright Staw, I get the message. Let me know when you're in a better mood, and we can chat about this. (P.S., please create new sections when you leave messages on talk pages. It's for organization purposes, and generally looks better. Thanks!) 17:22, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Staw, hope your weekend went well. I'm sure your hard at work responding to me on the Morgan issue, but posting here to make sure you don't forget. Thanks! 16:37, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ;_; 16:42, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the response I guess Staw (I'd like you to elaborate though). There's one other problem with your response though: If I hadn't been on the wiki, I probably would have never seen this message. It's always best to leave messages on another person's talk page to make sure they get the notification. It's all part of making sure discussions happen and visibility. Hope the rest of your Monday goes well! 16:46, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Phew 16:47, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Featured Articles Forum Hey Staw, I'm sorry I've kind of left that forum hanging for awhile. I'm aware it's it's unfinished. I've decided that the forum will go a little better if there's less competition from other discussions. At the time of writing this, there are 26 active discussions and polls, and I'd like to lessen that number a bit before I start such a large forum. I've made up a handful of test polls today to try and get that number down, so hopefully in a week or two, there will be a lot less active discussions and I'll start the rest of that forum. I hope you understand. Thanks, 19:39, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Subpages Why revert? 09:24, October 15, 2013 (UTC) No they're not. This category existed for a while. Did anyone delete it? No! 09:32, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Right, I opened a discussion here. 09:41, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: *Long title* Thanks for updating me! :D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 17:56, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Ehh :( yes it probably is cursed :( -- Stupid Whore! Get into chat, like now! e_e Besty17 (talk) 18:27, October 17, 2013 (UTC) http://reactiongifs.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/I_Love_You_Patrick.gif I couldn't get it to show up on the wikia, so just click the link. :D. 12:24, October 18, 2013 (UTC) So you think you've got what it takes . . . . . . to make a signature preposterously magnificent enough to fit a man with such an honorific as *the* CAPTAIN GROINACHE?!?!?!?! (DON) Nah, but seriously. I can't decided between you or Roranoa zoro. Your username has correct capitalisation, so I might go with you? Captain Groinache (talk) 15:28, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Fair game. Captain Groinache (talk) 15:37, October 25, 2013 (UTC) remember me?? im rebekah mikaelson 228 :( remember me?? 15:56, October 26, 2013 (UTC)Rebekah Mikaelson 143 (talk) http://awesomescreenshot.com/00e1uowk74 staw's life-- Staw, the reason I've not been in chat and won't be for the next few days is because I got AC4 early. So be nice to panda for me. 00:40, October 29, 2013 (UTC) http://awesomescreenshot.com/0221w0at42 You didnt meet urself? :/-- Well, if you want me to come back, make me a signature that looks like a pint of beer. 10:19, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:And Another Warning Ok. I promise I'll stop what I'm doing. Re:And Another Warning Ok. I promise I'll stop what I'm doing.--Shay.avigad.1 (talk) 18:33, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Read Another Warning I dislike you. You and your prceftion. 18:19, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :Poor Staw [[User:XGlass Reflection|'''XGlass]] [[User talk:XGlass Reflection|'Reflection']] http://images.wikia.com/lookout/images/thumb/d/df/Enkidu_Chains.png/65px-Enkidu_Chains.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/messaging/images/e/e2/Emoticon_blush.png 18:22, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday :D Hey Staw, Have a wonderful birthday! http://i228.photobucket.com/albums/ee212/BellaDotka/Holidays/Halloween/3.gif ^^She will be pole dancing just for you. XDXDXD 06:32, October 31, 2013 (UTC)Zori oops! Can't spell :( 06:34, October 31, 2013 (UTC)Zori Hey Staw, Happy Birthday! :) I wish you the best and all the joy that you can ever have. God Bless! 09:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Staw.... Happy birthday, I suppose.... XD now get drunk. 10:52, October 31, 2013 (UTC) What up with the birthdays today?! Have a good one amigo!! Cheerz (and if I were you I'd listen to the guy with the beer in his sig) Happy birthday Staw! 12:36, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Staw!! My favourite Greek :') ps: your legal :O Shokolade (talk) 12:41, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday to u too :D-- Happy Birthday to everybody's love to hate Greek. While having a whale of a party, don't get to drunk. Happy Birthday dude! Besty17 (talk) 14:24, October 31, 2013 (UTC) happy halloween, oh and bday-- 22:11, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday, kiddo. 22:19, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Oi Join the chat, now. Besty17 (talk) 17:20, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Random message for 100th edit ^ What the title says 14:10, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:...Ok That's It Sorry. Now I really and seriously promise it.--Shay.avigad.1 (talk) 18:48, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Bday Drifters. 'Tis good~ Stub Team Work Hello there. I left a message on the Stub Team page about my talks with DSP about the future of the team and how I want to do some work. I plan to divide up the work and actually get rid of stubs at a constant rate instead of just a few here and there. As a member of the team, would you like to help? Thanks. Montblanc Noland (talk) 13:30, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Staw. I'd be happy to have you continue to be part of the team. Do you mind taking care of the last two special stubs from the Randolph one? They don't have images or anything, but you might be able to figure out which is which based off of the voice actors. Thanks for your help! Montblanc Noland (talk) 14:35, November 5, 2013 (UTC) I'll get the pictures. Montblanc Noland (talk) 14:53, November 5, 2013 (UTC) There you go, got Ed's picture. I could've find anything that I'm sure of with Jim, but I have compared his voice to that of his actor's other character, Kiba from Naruto. I can send you a link of Kiba's voice to compare to some of the characters if you want, but I think it is either Governer's lizard or one of the audience members who says something (specificly 39:37 in the youtube video).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGols0MGHo8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56jugX0Bx3o I'm glad I could help you! Thanks for your work! Montblanc Noland (talk) 16:16, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good dude! I will try to look for Jim later, but I'm glad we could get Ed sorted out! Montblanc Noland (talk) 16:28, November 5, 2013 (UTC) re: Chill Am I edit-warring? I can believe you said that. Guy, thanks for the tip, but why do I have to stop friendly discussing (you called 'arguments')? What 'actual argument' that prove I'm wrong you are talking about? I think you are taking sides, just it. If you want to be a mediator, you need to be impartial and listening all sides. I'm a fair user. Please, don't look down on me only because I'm a newbie. Be fair! Alelucas (talk) 13:27, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Staw. I appreciate your talk. Please don't take me wrongly. I thank you. Please forgive me if I sounded rude before, that's not my intention. If you please, read my talk with Roa . Let me know if you understand me now. Note I'm not begging you to agree with me, again don't take me wrongly. Alelucas (talk) 21:30, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry bout' that... Hey Staw. And yeah, sorry for not responding earlier, but I didn't get the sidebar telling me I had new messages. I dunno why, but yeah... I didn't. About the topic of your post, I am sorry to say that I'll be formally retiring from the Wiki, of reasons I really don't want to say out loud here in the open (it's got nothing to do with the Wiki though). Maybe I can tell you later on at some point, if I ever join the Chat again. So, feel free to remove my Rights whenever you want, as I'm not going to edit here for at least a long while, if at all. If I could suggest of whom I would've like to have my Rights, I would choose either [[User:Zodiaque| ]], or [[User:Roranoa zoro| ]]. Well, I guess that's it then. Hopefully I'll be able to join Chat sometimes, so I can talk with you again. And, be sure to keep the Wiki going for me, will ya! Oh, and between, HAPPY B-DAY MAN!!! I totally forgot your birthday in this mess I've been in. I really hope you had a nice day. Hope to see you again. WU out - 16:41, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Now you're the one not replying... :P WU out - 17:42, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday~!! I was going to say you suck. ... .... ..... So you suck. ... .... ..... P.S.: Thank you! :P 15:59, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Straw Hats Join Order SBS Volume 69 (CCC trans): :R: “Oda-sensei! I have a request! Please tell us the order in which the Strawhats officially became crew members. I really want to know! :O: “You’re so green!! Okay. That’s right, I guess you wouldn’t know. OP has been going for 15 years, but P.N. Maaaa-kun is only 10 years old. I’ll tell you. When you grow up, please read about the origins of the Strawhat Crew. The numbers on their pictures reflect the order they joined. But this is the first time I’m revealing their heights after the timeskip. By the way, before the Thousand Sunny Go, they rode on a ship called the Going Merry.” Luffy: 1, Zoro: 2, Nami: 3, Usopp: 4, Sanji: 5 etc. That is all. 08:17, November 10, 2013 (UTC) staw, read breaker staw, read breaker 20:19, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Don't read anything else or even do anything else, just read The Breaker already! 20:24, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Roa Roa -- Re: *Throws Rocks And Bananas* I appreciate fruits, but why stones!? >:/ *slaps you* --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 13:00, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Wait, since when you can afford to buy bananas? >_> --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 13:06, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Or maybe you stole them somewhere..? >:D Bad Awe! Bad! --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 13:31, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Greek Hey you! Where are you? Come out, wherever you are! >:/ --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 15:07, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Damn you for not understanding something so simple. :/ --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 15:10, November 19, 2013 (UTC)